Amando al ser que mas odio
by Andiie S
Summary: De la chica a simple vista "fea" no queda nada,a excepcion de un odio profundo a Emmett Cullen buscando venganza encontrara el amor ¿podra Rose perdonarlo? elegira venganza o amor. Todos humanos.
1. recuerdos y encuentros

**

* * *

**

Hola de nuevo, vengo con una nueva historia de Rosalie y emmett, espero que les guste…

**Summary: de la chica gordita y a simple vista fea, no queda nada, por desgracia si quedaron miles de humillaciones y un rencor enorme causado por emmett cullen. Buscando venganza, encontrara algo mas, el maro ¿podrá rose perdonarlo por haberle arruinado su infancia? Que elegirá el amor o la venganza…todos humanos**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen (a excepción de unos) son de stephanie Meyer, yo solo cree la trama.**

**Capitulo 01**

**Recuerdos y encuentros**

**Rosalie pov**

De nuevo volver a Ottawa, no puedo creerlo, porque mi padre tuvo que aceptar esa oferta valiosa, en efecto viviríamos mejor y tendríamos una posición mucho mejor (de lo que ya teníamos) pero este lugar me traía tan malos recuerdos.

**Flashback**

Era mi primer día de escuela, entraba a primer grado, recuerdo que estaba muy feliz, yo era muy dulce, de pelo rubio, la mayoría del tiempo amarrado por una coleta, gordita, pero mami decía que me veía muy bonita y con pecas, debido a una enfermedad. Estaba muy feliz hasta que me tópese y caí, gracias a un ser que tanto odio.

-ahhh!!-grite- oye niño fíjate- le dije a un chico de ojos grises y risos castaños, un grandulón a simple vista.

-mira Edward, una niña fea- le dijo al chico de al lado- ¡Oigan todos, miren es horrorizela! – dijo riendo a carcajadas.

-Horrenda, horrenda- empezaron a gritarme todos los niños en ronda, unos empujándome, solo pude llorar y llorar, cuando mi hermano jasper se dio cuenta, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a otro lugar, todo el año fue igual, emmett cullen se divertía cada vez más con mi sufrimiento. El día de la graduación, me tiro bombas de pintura, arruinando mi hermoso vestido de gala color rosa

-emmett, déjame en paz- dije entre sollozos- eres un malvado.

-umm tal vez sea un malvado, pero no soy un feo- volvió a carcajearse- fea por siempre.

**Fin del flashback**

-fea por siempre…-murmure por lo bajo

Empecé a sollozar, ese idiota había arruinado mi infancia, si yo era fría y dura con los demás fue por él, molestándome y humillándome me enseño algo "las persona bellas lo tienen todo"

Jasper me abrazo, dándome un beso en la frente, acunándome en sus brazos.

-lo odio jazz…- murmure

-tranquila todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí.

Mi hermano siempre me defendía de emmett, pero él no podía estar siempre conmigo, cada momento en que jasper se alejaba, el idiota lo aprovechaba para burlarse de mí. Yo no era una chica débil, todo lo contrario, jamás me daba por vencida, siempre soñé con cobrárselas una a una, por eso accedí a venirme a vivir aquí, simplemente podía irme con la abuela en Seattle, pero eso sería como huir y yo Rosalie Hale jamás seria una cobarde.

-chicos llegamos- anuncio mama- esta es su nueva casa, no es genial rose, tendrás una habitación del doble de grande que tenias.

-si genial mama- le dije desanimada.

-vamos hija, ya verás como todo mejorara.

Aunque mama me animara, odiaba este lugar, y mas este barrio, ok… era el de más prestigio, pero aquí vivo la o vive la sanguijuela esa de cullen, no lo bancaba, moría por vengarme, nadie trata a un hale como él lo hizo conmigo.

Al llegar, me quede viendo la hermosa casa, visiblemente parecida a la antigua, mama era muy considerada, perfectamente sabia lo difícil que seria para nosotros volver a empezar.

La casa tenía un hermoso jardín, lleno de margaritas, violetas y rosas rojas, mis favoritas, era de dos pisos, paredes altas, color blanco luminoso y enormes ventanales. Un santuario por donde se le mire. Anonadada me quedo mirando, ni cuenta me había dado que todos ya habían entrado a la casa.

-sorprendida- me susurro jasper- vamos, ya tendrás tiempo para mirarla.

Le sonreí.

Todo estaba perfectamente arreglado e instalado, este viaje no había sido a la ligera. Mi familia lo planeo desde hace mucho.

-chicos, acuérdense de arreglarse bien esta noche- comento mama.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto jasper.

-invitamos a la socia de tu madre en la compañía-responde papa

Ahora que lo recordaba, también habíamos vuelto a Ottawa porque mama tendrá una sociedad con una arquitecta del lugar.

-pero mama- hice cara de puchero- no podemos descansar, es nuestro primer día aquí.

-vamos hija- me respondió- se que no es fácil, pero también la invite a ella y su familia para que hagan amigo antes del instituto, recuerda que chelsie y vera, ya no viven aquí.

-lo sé- admití

Cuando viví en este lugar, solo llegue a tener dos amigas, chelsie Gordon y vera Smith, pero al igual que mi familia se fueron de Ottawa por cuestiones de trabajo, una a helena y otra a Tenesse, aun seguía en contacto con ellas, en especial con vera, ella era mi mejor amiga.

-faltan solo tres horas, descansen un poco- sugirió papa.

-lo haremos- respondimos jasper y yo al unisonó

Entre a mi habitación, el doble de grande a la anterior, con un gran ventanal que mostraba un paisaje inigualable, me tire a la cama mirándolo fijamente, los pensamientos me volvieron a embargar.

En Devon, mi antiguo lugar de residencia, conocí desde que llegue a tanya denali, la hija del anterior socio de mi padre, tenía 6 años, ella me cambio totalmente, me trababa como si fuera su sombra, pero para el mundo, jamás volví a ser la niña fea y tonta.

Aun recuerdo sus palabras "querida rosie, siempre se lo que lo demás quieren ver en ti, si eres tú misma, jamás te admiraran ni serás alguien" me escondí en un mundo de hielo, simulando ser linda, vanidosa y fría, jamás dejando que el mundo me hiriera.

En fin desde los seis años nunca me he mostrado tal y como soy, a excepción de mi familia. He sido la chica bonita, popular, hija de una muy buena familia y novia de los más envidiados chicos.

Jonatán, el deportista típico capitán del equipo, james, el desenfrenado chico malo, y royce, el príncipe azul, de buena familia. A ninguno lo ame realmente, supongo que aun no llega el adecuado.

-hijos falta media hora-grita mama- vengan y me ayudan a poner la mesa.

-En un momento mama- le responde jasper.

Cielo santo, solo media hora y yo aun sin irme ni siquiera a bañar, no hago caso alguno a lo que mama dijo y como alma que lleva el diablo me meto al baño y me alisto lo más rapido posible pero ¡hey! Que es lo rapido para una diva de la moda como yo.

-Rosalie lilian hale Parker, los invitados ya han llegado- me advierte de nuevo mama- no adviertes.

-voy mami- le grito por última vez, antes de salir disparada por las escaleras.

-disculpen mi hija es un poco ida – se lamenta mama- pero déjenme presentarnos, el es mi esposo George hale, mis hijos Rosalie y jasper, y yo soy joselyn Parker.

-un placer conocerlos -dice la señora- joselyn me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, les presento a mi familia, el es mi esposo Carlisle cullen, mis hijos Edward, alice y emmett y yo soy esme.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron al encontrarme con una sorpresita no tan grata.

Después de presentarnos respectivamente y cenar, esme y mi madre se fueron al despacho a finalizar unos asuntos. Edward, Carlisle y mi padre hablaban, jasper y emmett también lo hacían pero aparte.

-hello, ¿estás ahí?- me pregunto la chica de nombre alice.

-eh... si – le respondí- eres alice ¿cierto?

-sipi- respondió- supongo que ha sido duro.

La mire confusa.

-digo lo del viaje y la mudanza acá.

-ni te imaginas

Al charlar con alice, me di cuenta de que era muy amigable y divertida, totalmente diferente a su hermano, con ella era simplemente yo.

-te va a gustar Ottawa hay muchas tiendas y centros comerciales-chillaba alegre- ahh!! El instituto también y mis amigas son hermosas Jessica y Lauren.

Esas arpías, cuando era pequeña, las tipas esas ayudaban a Edward y emmett, sus respectivos novios a molestarme. Lance una sonrisa fingida.

-oye alice y aun son novias de tus hermanos- le pregunte intrigada.

-umm…veo que aun te acuerdas cuando viviste aquí- me miro picara- bueno habían terminada pero Edward, volvió con Jessica, emmett bueno… el no

-amm…

-hola señoritas- dijo una seductora vos

Al voltear a ver, era emmett

-¿Qué tal ha sido su noche?- nos pregunto

-de maravilla- le respondió alice de una manera casi automática.

Intercambiaron por unos segundos miradas que no supe descifrar.

-oh, ya vuelvo- dijo alice yéndose donde su hermano Edward.

-Tú eres Rosalie ¿no?- me interrogo seductoramente.

- eso parece- le respondí fríamente.

-que graciosa- sonrió- un placer

Con odio le estreche la mano, sintiendo repugnancia y gusto a la vez.

-sabes desde que vine quede encantado con tu belleza- susurro más cerca a mi- nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso como tu

Los recuerdos del pasado volvieron a mí, lance un sollozo que solo él pudo oír

-rose que te pasa- me pregunto

Rápidamente Salí al jardín, era un idiota quien diría que quien mil veces me dijo fea ahora me alagaría, emmett me siguió. En el jardín me limpie una lagrima que se me salió, el estaba justo atrás de mi.

-sabes no eres mi tipo – le dije secamente

-a no- me pregunto travieso- entonces ¿Cómo?

-ya sabes los chicos lindos y populares- lo mire juguetonamente, manipulándolo.

-umm… entonces si soy tu tipo- me sonrió- soy todo lo que dijiste

Me acerco a él abrazándome, no sé porque no me solté al instante.

-suéltame- susurre sin ganas.

-ves que no te soy indiferente- luego me beso, no tengo ni idea porque le correspondí, el era mi enemigo, yo debería vengarme de él no besarlo.

Y luego llego a mí una perfecta forma de vengarme, porque yo Rosalie hale ya no era la niñita que se dejaba de emmett cullen .

* * *

**_olp espero que les haya gustado,_** **_si llego a los 5 rewiews actualizo mañana... lamento la tardanza con mis otras historias, ya mañana empiezo de nuevo... con reviviendo el amor bien rapido y tambien con mas que existencia esvida (si les gustan pasesen y me comentan =D) djen sus rewiews por fa.._**


	2. vanidad o amistad

**

* * *

**,

-**Hola de nuevo, vengo con un segundo capítulo, trate de mejorar mi ortografía y eso (disculpen sino fue lo suficiente =D) quiero aclarar algo antes de empezar, los padres de rose son muy buenos con ella, Jessica y Lauren son las mejores amigas de alice (bueno en realidad no, son arpías pero eso le hacen creer xD), y si Rosalie en verdad no es vanidosa en esta historia, solo lo aparenta. Espero que les guste…**

**Capitulo 02**

**Vanidad o amistad **

**Emmett pov**

Rosalie se me hacia un poco conocida, no se a quien pero en verdad me recordaba a alguien, en fin era hermosa y debía ser por lo menos un ligue para mí. Aunque claro, la chica no era fácil, lo pude notar cuando la bese, ese no sería problema cuantas chicas no habían sido igual y no habían ciado, definitivamente soy irresistible.

-aun no eres mi tipo- repito fríamente, después de que la bese, esta sería un gran reto.

-¿a no?- le respondí- nena soy lo que me dijiste

La mire juguetonamente y ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-ahh…no lo eres-sonrió maliciosamente- te faltan los detalles, ya sabes, no eres rubio, te falta clase y elegancia.

Ok, era linda pero ni a mi hermana, le bancaria eso, decir que soy poco hombre eso no.

-sabes preciosa, moreno y todo eso, he conquistado mejores chicas que tu, barbie engreída- le escupí aquellas palabras en su cara. Mire de reojo y pude ver que echaba chispas.

-bien si tú los dices- me respondió tratando de controlar su ira.

Levemente distanciados volvimos adentro de la casa, ya era hora de irnos, nos despedimos y fuimos a casa.

-esto no le va a gustar a laury-gruño alice, en nuestra casa.

-¿gustar qué?-pregunto Edward.

-que cierto personaje le este coqueteando a nuestra futura BF – murmuro la enana.

-puff!! Vamos alice, Lauren está saliendo con ese chico, Tyler- balbucee

-sipi, pero tú sabes que lo hace para darte celos- me carcajee

- como sea hermanita, tu amiga es muy melosa.

Me fui a mi cuarto, tenía pensado volver con Lauren quizá para darle celos a la chica esa, y para averiguarme más de ella sin que me reprocharan como alice.

**Rosalie pov**

Otro día mas aquí en este horrendo lugar, me quede pensando toda la noche en lo que me dijo emmett "barbie engreída" no lo era ¿o sí?, oh, admítelo rose, es lo que todo el mundo cree que eres, una rubia vanidosa. No pude dormir, debo tener ojeras, menos mal que Tanya no está aquí "me mataría".

Bajo hacia la concina por un jugo de naranja, ya arreglada.

-buenos días mamá- dije.

-buenos días hija- me responde- vas a desayunar.

-no, solo un jugo de naranja- le doy pequeños sorbos al vaso- ¿y Jasper?

-pequeña, tu hermano ya salió, con Edward el hijo de Esme.

-ahh- muestro una sonrisa fingida

Perfecto, ahora ni mi hermano esta, antes de que Alice y las arpías locas, vinieran por mí, me fui en mi convertible rojo, despidiéndome de mamá.

El instituto era grande, incluso más que en el que estaba, me daba igual prefería el de Devon, mi primera clase historia, iba tan distraída en mi auto que ni cuanta me doy que casi atropello una chica.

-oyeee!!- me grito- fíjate. Asustada de haberle hecho daño me baje.

-mira lo siento- dije – no me fije.

-descuida- me respondió un poco tímida, luego se ruborizo.

La chica era mas baja que yo, de ojos y cabello color chocolate, y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que la hacía ver encantadora a pesar de los lentes de marcos gruesos, el pelo enmarañado, y la torpeza que destilaba.

-hola, soy Rosalie Hale-me presente- soy nueva en lugar ¿tú eres?- según las reglas de "la chica popular" que Tanya me enseño, debía estar a metros de chicas como estas, pero me parecía tan tierna, que no podía comportarme como una arpía.

-eh…hola soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella- dijo un poco tímida- se supone que deberías rechazarme.

-¿por qué?- le pregunte curiosa.

-bueno eso dañara tu reputación- bajo la mirada.

-ah… eso, a mi nunca nadie me daña la reputación- sonreí- descuida Bella, más bien porque no me dices cual es el salón de historia ¿sí?

-bueno es mi siguiente clase, si quieres te acompaño.

-eso sería fabuloso- le respondí.

Me fui con Bella a clases, después de estacionar mi auto, divise a lo lejos a mi hermano con Edward, por lo cual ni ganas me dieron de acercármele, no vi ni a alice, emmett o las botontas de Jessica y Lauren.

En la cafetería no encontré a nadie. Aunque claramente todo el mundo quería sentarse conmigo, en las clases fueron igual, no encontré a nadie, así que me senté con un chico llamado Mike, hablaba mas que "Enriqueta" la cotorra que tuvo mamá.

-sabes tengo un don para conquistar mujeres tu sabes…-me decía en un tono coqueto que más bien parecía estúpido- todas caen rendidas a mis pies, pero sabes en muy pocas me fijo, tienes suerte, tu eres de esas pocas- me giño el ojo, se sentí… no sé cómo decirlo... ¡¡¡asco!!!

Afortunadamente divise a Bella a los lejos con otra chica con la que estudie, Angela Weber, creo que era su nombre.

-ahh…lo que digas Mike- le lance una sonrisa, pero de burla, el no la noto- nos vemos luego ¿vale?

-Vale, preciosa – deposito un beso en mi mejilla, ya estaba acostumbrada pero igual ¡¡¡puag!!!

Me fui a la mesa donde se encontraba Bella, no sé porque pero sentí que a todo el mundo se le desencajaba la mandíbula ¡tarados!

-hola Bella- la salude y me senté.

-hola rose- me dijo mas en confianza- oye por cierto te presento a Angela.

-que tal – me presente, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¡¡OMG!!-de repente se sorprendió Angela – tú eres Rosalie Hale, horrorizela- dijo entre susurros, solo bella y yo la pudimos escuchar.

-suff- le dije- no lo digas.

-ok, no lo hare- me sonrió- pero como es que estas aquí y tan cambiada.

-una larga historia- balbucee.

Tanta confianza me habían inspirado estas chicas que les conté todo (a excepción de lo de emmett), de alguna forma ellas me lograron entender, y según lo que me habían dicho desde que bella llego acá era la nueva horrorizela, eso era injusto y absurdo, la historia de nuevo se repetía, y ahora ya entendía porque me había ciado tan bien, nos unía algo en común.

-Bella y ¿Por qué te dejas?- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido- hazte respetar.

-no puedo rose, soy débil- me respondió.

-ya verás que no- lance una risita maliciosa.

Luego nos olvidamos del ese tema y empezamos a hablar como viejas amigas, era como volver a estar con Vera o Chelsie, de nuevo podía ser yo.

-Rose- murmuro alguien a mis espaldas, al voltearme pude ver era "alice"- vente

-ahh hola alice-la salude- chicas nos vemos- me despedí de Angela y Bella.

-adios- me respondieron al unisonó

Ya más alejadas de las chicas, pude notar caras de envidia y rabia de las botontas y bochorno por parte de alice.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte finalmente.

Alice suspiro.

-mira chica- me dijo Jessica- soy Jessica Stanley, una de las más populares de aquí ¿me entiendes?- y hueca, dije para mis adentros- si quieres ser nuestra mejor amiguis, compórtate como tal.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dije con un poco de fastidio, obviamente ya sabía de lo que se trataba.

-rose- dijo Alice avergonzada- lo que te queremos decir es que estar con Isabella Swan no es saludable para nuestra reputación- bajo la mirada.

Igual como con Tanya, el reglamento de "las chicas lindas nada que ver con las feas"

-miren- dije en tono engreído- yo soy Rosalie Hale, cinco veces capitana de porristas de mi antiguo instituto, he sido novia de los chicos mas lindos, soy sumamente popular a donde quiera que vaya ¿creen que este lugar va a ser la excepción?- en verdad estaba que me carcajeaba, solo actuaba- lo siento chicas adios.

Me fui dando algunos pasos con glamur, pude ver como Alice seguía con la cabeza baja, y las botontas de su cara triunfante, no quedo ni rastro.

-ohh espérate rose querida- me detuvo Lauren- está bien no te enojes, aceptamos tu relación con horrorizela 2- me sonrió, obviamente, era falsa.

-si rose- alice hizo cara de puchero- nos caes muy bien, no te enojes, te respetamos- ¡bahh!, solo le caía bien a Alice.

-está bien amigas- a la fuerza me salió la última palabra.

El resto de la mañana me la pase con esas chicas, me comporte como una hipócrita a excepción de Alice, justamente como lo hacía con Tanya, bueno no la odiaba, de hecho le agradecía por haberme convertido en otra, pero ese era el mundo de las superficiales. Un mundo que para nada me agradaba, pero esa era mi realidad. Ahora debía elegir a quedarme en el mundo vanidoso de las botontas, o en lo hermoso que podría ser la amistad de Bella.

Al final de clases, Jessica se ofreció a acompañarme al estacionamiento.

-oh, pero que carro más hermoso tienes- me dijo con envidia Jessica- cuando vayamos de compras vamos en el ¿te parece rosie?- puso cara de engreída.

-claro jesie- dije fingiendo alegría.

-bueno me voy, bye- se despidió yo asentí.

Resople por lo bajo.

-no te las soportas ¡no!- se me acerco Emmett.

-creí que eras mucho para una barbie como yo- le dije secamente.

-bueno nena en cuanto eso olvidémoslo -sonrió- así que eres amiga de horrorizela 2

-¿Por qué le dicen así?- ya lo sabía, pero quería saber la razón de él, además no es que me gustara hablar de a mucho este idiota, pero debía tenerlo cerca, ya sabe el dicho "a tus enemigos tenlos bien cerca"

-bueno, es fea, además ya había una horrorizela, pero se fue- se acerco mas a mí.

Me porte coqueta con él, era una buena forma de tenerlo cerca.

-oye, has visto a mi hermano- le pregunte enrollándome un mechón de pelo.

-a eso vengo, me dijo que le esperaras, se iba a ir contigo. Oye cambiando de tema, de veras has tenido a los chicos más guapos- me tomo un mecho de cabello.

-amm… eso sí, ¿Por qué?

-bueno, creo que me deberías tener a mi.

-a si- sin darnos cuenta nuestras caras estaban a escasos centímetros de distancias, este chico de verdad aparte de odio me hacía sentir…bueno no sé, una atracción que despertaba mis más bajos instintos

Alguien carraspeo su garganta, Jasper.

-eh, hola chico – lo saludo Emmett

-hola- nos dijo mi hermano- rose, nos vamos.

-ah, eso Jazz, no te importa si Emmett me lleva- me dirigí hacia él y puse mi cara de nena- ¿me llevas?

-claro nena- me dijo, era tan sexi y estúpido a la vez.

-ok.- balbuceo mi hermano, le entregue las llaves.

En el camino, Emmett no paro de coquetearme, yo le respondía, esto me convenía.

-adios preciosa- me dijo después de bajarme del auto iba a besarme como la otra vez, lo esquive.

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios, el sonrió.

-no- lo mire fijamente- no eres mi tipo.

-aun…hermosa- me giño el ojo y se fue.

Rayos, este hombre mi iba a matar, por un lado lo odiaba, pero he de admitir, que el chico estaba bien bueno, todo un hombre ¡qué te pasa Rosalie! Me grito la voz de la conciencia, esta confusión me la quitarían una persona Tanya o Vera, entre ellas dos estaba la decisión. Entre a mi casa con la idea de llamarlas…

* * *

**_agradecimientos: christty (gracias por tu sugerencia, espero haber mejorado) y cieloskie (mil gracias)_**

**_botontas: un apodo que me invente para decirles asi a Jessica y lauren (bobas+tontas= botonotas)_**

**_hola, espero que les hay gustado, he querido mostrar a rose de manera distinta, mas buena... por decirlo asi, en el proximo capi, _** **_hare pov de emmett, mostrando la historia a su version (tambien volvera con lauren puagg!!) y rosalie se desaogara con quien menos lo pensaba...dejen rewiews me inspiran (no me dejen sin mi musa inspiradora)...nos vemos_**

**_Andree Cullen_**


	3. Angel

--**Hola de nuevo, vengo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Como dije esta vez veremos la versión de emmett, el gran secreto de bella y ¿en quien confió rose?**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de stephanie Meyer, a excepción de unos creados por mí y la trama.**

**Capitulo 03**

**"Ángel"**

**Emmett pov**

Podía ser estúpido, incluso infantil, pero aun me acuerdo de la única chica, con la que quizás si hubiera sido yo, "Ángel", como le puse pues ni su nombre averigüe, aun puedo sentir lo maravillado que era al ver sus mejillas redonditas y levemente rojitas, ¡cuántas veces no desee tocarlas!, pero claro yo era Emmett Cullen, desde que tengo memoria mi hermano Edward y yo hemos sido siempre "los reyes" ese era uno de los motivos por los que nunca me atreví a revelarme hacia ella, si fui un cobarde lo admito, a veces hasta el más fuerte no es capaz de vencer del todo sus miedos.

Deje que la popularidad me arrebatara a toda una princesa escondida, por eso la molestaba, le puse "horrorizela" cuando en verdad era una hermosa doncella, quería estar cerca a ella, observar su hermosos rostro aunque solo fuera por un instante, eso me pareció la mejor opción para poder hacer todo eso "molestarla".

No aguantaba hacer sufrir a la niña que más había querido, mi mejor amiga Lauren, mi novia para la gran mayoría, estúpidos rumores solamente. Le conté la verdad, lo que realmente sentía por Ángel, planeaba disculparme y contarle lo mucho que la quería.

-¡¡¡Oh!! Emmy lindo ¿Cómo crees? – Fue lo que me dijo- a la chica esa le encanta la forma en que le demuestras su amor – se formo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- y yo tengo la idea perfecta en que ella te amara aun mas…

Lo hice, todo al pie de la letra, lo único que cause fue arruinar todo mas delo que ya estaba, ¿Cómo le hice caso? Ni yo lo sé, supongo que era un niño, por suerte en mi vida no existe la palabra rencor, Lauren se convirtió en mi ex novia actualmente claro, eso si nunca volvió a ser mi mejor amiga, el día de graduación le arroje bombas de pintura en su hermoso vestido, se veía tan hermosa aquel día, en los receso del colegia salía con sus amigas y reían sin parar mientras su hermano la custodiaba de mí y mis "maldades"

Al otro día tenía pensado decirle todo, humillarme si era necesario, haría todo lo que fuera posible con tal de nunca jamás volver a verla llorar, quería borrar todo lo malo que alguna vez le hice sentir, pero no volvió, se había ido, nunca la volví a ver ni a ella o su hermano, pronto sus amigas también se fueron yendo primero Vera, luego Chelsie poco a poco todo lo que alguna vez me la recordaba ¡desapareció!

Olvidarla, eso era lo más adecuado, seguí con mi vida, el mismo de siempre, Lauren con el tiempo paso a ser mi novia oficial, luego llego Bella Swan con aquel brillo en sus ojos que me la volvió a recordar, por eso a ella también la empecé a molestar simplemente porque me la recordaba, ni así, nadie podría llegar a la altura de mi Ángel.

Ahora Rosalie, esa chica me intriga, es diferente, necesito saber de ella, jamás he necesitado a alguien como ella, por eso Lauren va a ser muy necesaria aquí.

-Hola preciosa ¿como estas?-la salude acercándome detrás de su casillero, ella se estremeció.

-Emmy lindo, ¿bebe que haces?- me pregunto con su tono meloso de siempre.

-Bueno pues yo pasaba por aquí, te vi y pues me pregunte ¿Por qué no saludar a mi hermosísima Lauren? – Le lance una sexy mirada, con la cual se sonrojo- oye y cómo vas con Tyler.

Se puso muy nerviosa.

-Peerfeccto- tartamudeo- es el mejor novio que me he podido conseguir- afirmo con tono inseguro.

-Ahh bueno – murmure sin importancia- siendo así nos vemos querida.

Me adelante unos pasos, pero ella me retuvo de un brazo.

-Espera Emmy – vocifero más que desesperada- ¿Por qué lo dices?- sonreí triunfante.

-Bueno es que tal vez alguien quisiera volver a darte una oportunidad- la mire a los ojos. Ella inmediatamente capto el mensaje como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Oh bebe claro que acepto volver a ser tu novia- se aventó hacia mi besándome.

Era un beso salvaje, simplemente pasional, en el no había ni una pizca de amor, bueno por lo menos de mi parte.

-A mí también me alegra preciosa- la baje- bien, ya me voy.

-¿Cómo?- me recalco sorprendida- así, ni una cita- refunfuño.

-Linda, mi tiempo es oro ¿lo sabías?

-Ok… Emmidindo- sonrió tontamente- te amo…

-Aja…- le respondí. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Esta chica sí que era melosa, pero me seria de mucha utilidad por ahora.

Me seguía la clase de Química en el laboratorio con Jasper y Edward, para mi desgracia había perdido un grado y la verdad me daba igual.

-Cullen, tarde como siempre- murmuro el maestro cuando entre al salón.

-Esta vez sí tengo una explicación maestro- respondí.

-¡¡Ya!! Mejor siente- dijo en tono aburrido.

-Hey Emmett ¿quieres reprobar este año también?- comento Edward muy serio.

-¡Bahh! Ya señor "soy inteligente"- replique- no tengo la culpa de que tu no sepas vivir la vida y te estés amargando con la cotorra Stanley.

Edward rodo los ojos y Jasper soltaba risitas ahogadas. Después de terminar el trabajo más rapido de lo normal gracias al señor "sabelotodo" nos quedamos platicando un rato en lo que tocaba el timbre anunciando el final de las clases.

-Oye Jasper y tú tienes novia – pregunto de imprevisto Edward.

-Bueno tenia- nos respondió- se llama María, era una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana, pero ahora con la distancia creo que todo se acabo.

Perfecto, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para averiguar sobre Rose.

-Y hablando de Rosalie- comente – ella aun tiene novio.- Jasper me miro confuso.

-Umm…creo que no, el ultimo que le conocí fue Royce King, pero terminaron por los mismos motivos míos- se quedo pensativo por unos instantes- ¿Por qué?

-Por preguntar querido jassie- bromee

-Oye no me digas así- murmuro

El resto de las clases fueron divertidas como siempre, lo único malo fue que Lauren se me pego más de lo normal, así que ni modo aproveche para sacarle información.

-Oye bebé, ¿te gustaría contarme algo de tu nueva amiga?- le pregunte mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Pues Emmy, no hay nada que contar- decía con tono de envidia- es solo una rubiecita oxigenada, que nos está dañando la fama, anda con Bella ¿puedes creerlo? Eso está muy mal, pero bueno tu hermana la quiere y por Alice, la aceptamos.

Obviamente eran mentiras lo que decía, no lo hacían por la enana, sino porque la belleza de Rosalie, lejos de hacerles perder fama, les traería mucha más popularidad de la que se pudieran imaginar. En fin la charla que tuve con mi noviecita sirvió para confirmar tres cosas:

1. Rosalie de verdad no era cualquier rubia tonta, sabía lo que hacía.

2. No se llevaba para nada bien con la cotorra Stanley y la melosa Lauren.

3. Es una chica digna de Emmett Cullen.

Rosalie pov

Entre a casa luego de saludar a mis padres y a Jasper, lo primero que hice fue llamar a mis amigas, la primera era Tanya.

-Diga- contesto una cantarina vos.

-Hola Tanya, soy yo Rose- la salude.

-Hey Rose divina, tiempo sin hablarnos ¡te he extrañado tanto! – me respondió- y a que se debe tu llamada.

-Bueno es para pedirte un consejo- fui al grano- quiero vengarme de Emmett, ¿te acuerdas?

-Oh si ese chico que te humillaba- se oyó una risa- es simple amiga mía, "enamóralo", juega con sus sentimientos, idiotízalo como solo Rose Hale sabe hacerlo.

Bien el consejo de Tanya era directo y sencillo "vengarme", jugar con él, ¡¡bahh!! Como si el ya no estuviera haciéndolo conmigo, en cambio Vera me aconsejo todo lo contrario "deja los rencores Rose, perdónalo y conoce al verdadero chico que sea" no podía hacerlo, el me había humillado como nadie, el consejo de Tanya me convencía mas…por ahora.

Mi segundo día de instituto aquí, no estaba tan mal, lo único horrible eran las botontas, estábamos en nuestra última clase, física.

-¡¡¡OMG!!! Chicas vengan tengo una muy buena noticia- chillaba Lauren en clase- Emmy dindo y yo de nuevo somos novios

-Wiii- chillo Jessica- te felicito amiguis, lo tienes rendido a tus pies.

-Felicidades Laurie- dijo entre grititos Alice y dando saltitos- tu eres lo mejor para él- luego dirigió si mirada hacia mi- Rosie no tienes nada que decir.

-Que bien- murmure con fingida alegría.

Estaba que explotaba, pero ¿Por qué? El no era nada para mí y aun así me chocaba que estuviera con esa hueca, me sentía tan atraída hacia él, pero a la vez lo odiaba como nunca. Fuera como fuera, lo iba a separar de Lauren, el no iba a estar con esa arpía después de haberme coqueteado de esa manera, yo no sería una más del montón, de eso me aseguraría.

Llegue a la cafetería, aun furiosa y con ganas de llorar, mis ojos brillaban, pero estaba segura que de ellos no saldría ni una lagrima o eso era lo que pensaba. Con disgusto me senté al lado de Bella.

-Oye Rose ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto sorprendida- tienes un genio de los mil demonios.

-Oh Bells, ¿tanto se nota?- gemí

-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas- sonrió burlonamente, luego su cara se torno comprensiva- Rose ¿Qué te pasa, confía en mí?

Y lo que tanto temí, paso, me eche a llorar como una niñita en los brazos de Bella, contándole todo hasta lo que prometí no revelar, "mi odio-amor hacia Emmett", mi verdadero pasado, el odio a las botontas, en fin todo lo que guardaba en mi interior, por un segundo Bells me acuno en sus brazos, arrullando a la niñita que se había desatado en mi.

-Sabes Bella- murmure sonriéndole, mientras me secaba las lagrimas- nunca pensé que te diría esto a ti, ni en un millón de años me lo imaginaba.

-Ni yo- me sonrió, luego su mirada se volvió lejana- aunque no lo creas te comprendo más de lo que crees.

Aquella mirada que por alguna extraña razón conocía, hizo que una loca teoría se formara en mí, seguí su dirección de sus ojos y me encontré con una sorpresa: Edward Cullen

-Bella…-susurre sorprendida- estas enamorada de Edward.

Ella sonrojada asintió, dándome a entender que se moría por alguien que ni siquiera la determinaba

* * *

**_Que tal me ha quedado este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar cuando pueda puesel tiempo no me sobra de a mucho bueno en fin._**

**_agradecimientos: Alice Bei Fong, Serena Princesita Hale, Christti, Lyra Cullen, Taniamalfoyfelton y Rosaliehaledecullen. (muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han animado mucho y me han hecho muy feliz :D)_**

**_Andree Cullen._**


	4. Ilusiones

**_Hola de nuevo, ya vengo con un capitulo nuevo, lo siento por tardarme. pero el curso de vacaciones en el que estoy me absorbe mas tiempo que el colegi ¡¡pueden creerlo!! en fin no los aburro mas. Espero que les guste_**

**Capitulo 04**

**"Ilusiones"**

**Rosalie pov **

-Bella, no puedes amar a Edward- susurre en la cafetería- no ves como te humilla con esas botontas.

-Lo sé- admitió- pero desde la primera vez que lo vi quede encantada, el en todos los ámbitos es la persona ideal- su cara se ilumino al decir esas palabras- daría todo lo que fuera por uno de sus besos.

-Ya cálmate amiga- replique- tú te mereces algo mejor que un Cullen. Alguien que te quiera por ser tú misma.

-Mira quién habla- dijo en tono sarcástico- siendo así tu también te mereces algo mejor- se echo a reír.

-Bueno pero yo…- dije algo nerviosa- no daría lo que fuera por un beso de el- me excuse, ella paso de la alegría a la seriedad.

-Ok ya parémosla- murmuro un poco sonrojada.

-Está bien, entonces Bella vas a ir hoy a casa- le pregunte- acuérdate que me prometiste quedarte hoy.

-Si- me respondió- solo debo dejarle algo a Charlie para la cena y voy a tu casa a las 17:00 horas, ¿te parece?

-Perfecto- chille- me tengo que ir, sino Jasper me dejara, ya sabes mi bebé se daño- Bella asintió- nos vemos en la tarde- la bese en la mejilla.

-Adios Rose.

Aun no me la creía, Bella enamorada de Edward, eso era estúpido, por decirlo de alguna manera, no me refería a que ella era muy fea para él, al contrario una persona tan hermosa como Bella Swan se merecía a alguien menos hueco como él, conocía ese tipo de personas, aquellas que solo miraban el exterior y nunca los sentimientos, ese tipo de personas era también lo que yo aparentaba ser y por tanto odiaba.

-¡¡¡JASPER!!!- grite a mi hermano el cual estaba a punto de irse- ¡¡ESPERAME!!

-Hey hermana, creo que deberías ser más rápida- me replico- ya quiero irme de aquí.

-Lo sé- le respondí- yo también quiero irme, y por poco me toca irme caminando, te imaginas, se dañarían mis zapatos nuevos.

-Que va – se quejo- para lo que te importan, luego te los quitas y ni los vuelves a mirar- hice una mueca.

-Cierto- admití finalmente.

Nos fuimos en el mercedes de mi hermano, usualmente era yo la que manejaba pero ya saben, "su auto, sus reglas", moría por llegar a casa y reparar mi convertible, por algo sabia de mecánica.

-Rose, creo que tu y yo nos debemos una charla- murmuro Jasper con la vista hacia el frente- ¿Qué planeas?

-De que Jazz -pregunte confusa.

-Hermana no te hagas la desentendida-sonrió- hablo de Emmett, no me creas tonto se perfectamente quien es él y más o menos lo que tu planeas hacerle.

¡¡Mierda!!, Jasper lo sabía, solo rogaba que no fuera a decir nada o mis planes se vendrían al suelo. Preferí hacerme la desentendida.

-No sé de que hablas hermanito- le dije en tono inocente- sabes que yo no le haría daño ni a una mosca- le mire angelicalmente.

-Como sea Rose- rodo los ojos- no me meteré en tus asuntos, solo quiero que te cuides y pienses bien las cosas, eres mi hermana y el mi amigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Como quieras- le respondí sin darle mucha importancia. Yo no saldría lastimada, si a eso se refería, el único que sufriría iba a ser Emmett.

Luego de bañarme, arreglarme, comer algo y por supuesto arreglar mi auto pedí permiso a mamá para ir a casa de Alice e invitarla a que se quedara esta noche en mi casa, ella no odiaba a Bella, pero se dejaba influenciar por las huecas que tenía por amiguitas. Su casa no quedaba muy lejos, para ser exacta solo a seis casas de la mía. Ya había dicho que estaban en el mismo barrio.

Toque el timbre de aquella casa de tres pisos, de paredes color Beige enorme y con grandes ventanales al igual que la mía.

-Hola Rosalie ¿Cómo estás?- me saludo Esme al abrirme.

-Que tal Esme- la salude amablemente- ¿esta Alice?

-Oh claro, pasa está en su cuarto – me respondió dulcemente.

Ya había venido a esta casa por distintos motivos, por lo que ya sabía donde quedaba la habitación de mi pequeña amiga y subí sola, por suerte no me encontré a Emmett.

-Allie- murmure tocando la puesta- ¿estás ahí?

-Pasa Rose- chillo al otro lado de la puerta- Que bueno que viniste.

-Tienes planes para hoy- le pregunte de improviso.

-Umm, ahora que lo mencionas creo que no ¿Por qué?- su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa- Tienes planes que me incluyen- hizo su cara de puchero.

-De hecho es algo que te gustara mucho- le respondí con una sonrisa- quédate hoy en mi casa.

-Wiii-chillo dando saltitos por toda la habitación- Claro que si Rose, solo tengo que organizar todo lo que voy a llevar- saco una gran maleta, como si fuera de viaje al extranjero, si estaba más que claro que debíamos llevar de todo un poquito por si algo, pero mi pequeña amiga se pasaba.

-Pero…-la interrumpí de sus listas mentales sobre los arreglos-¿te importa que vaya Bella?- Alice que estaba de un lado para otro en la habitación paró en seco, mirándome fijamente con los ojos desorbitados.

-Laurie y Jesie lo sabrán- me pregunto preocupada. Rodé los ojos.

-No les diré nada- le asegure. Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces manos a la obra- murmuro feliz como siempre.

Me sentí aliviada y alegre, pero por un lado odiaba que mi pequeña se dejara manipular por esas arpías. Tardamos más de una hora, eligiendo que cosas llevaría Alice, ¿Qué nuca se cansaba? cuando por fin llegamos a casa Bella ya a había llegado, se encontraba hablando con mamá, en el poco tiempo que llevaba siendo su amiga, a pesar de su excesiva timidez, por un motivo que hasta yo desconozco se lleva de las mil maravillas con mis padres.

-Hola mamá, ya llegue- anuncie- voy con Alice y Bella al cuarto- sonreí- vente, chica- me referí a bells.

Torpemente llego hacia nosotras, al subir las escaleras si no hubiese sido porque alcance a sostenerla, se hubiera dado su buen golpe, automáticamente se puso roja como un tomate de la pena, tan típico de Bella.

Alice rápidamente empezó a sacar su "material de trabajo" pues tenía pensado no solo hacerme un cambio de look a mí sino también a Bella. Al mismo momento de presentarlas fue tan increíble, a simple vista se veían como mejores amigas de toda la vida, bueno Bella era muy tímida, pero se veía feliz, a su manera claro está.

-Quédate quieta-replicaba con sus pucheritos Alice- no me estas dejando hacerte el "extreme makeover"

-Pero no es necesaria tanta pintura- chillo Bells- voy a parecer un payaso.

-¡¡Nada de eso!!- vocifero Alice aparentemente ofendida- Mary Alice Cullen Platt jamás deja como payasos a sus pacientes.

-Bueno chicas ya-intervine- luego discuten, es hora de ver películas.

-Wiii- chillo alice- si quiero ver pelis- empezó a saltar en la cama olvidando su "extreme makeover" con Bella- miremos una de comedia, o no una de romance siiiii

-Con tal que no sean de terror- murmuro Bella- oye Alice termina lo que empezaste- se quejo.

-Ups, lo siento- inmediatamente se bajo de la cama y la termino de arreglar.

-Vuelvo enseguida chicas- dije- voy por dulces a la cocina.

Baje al a cocina, papá estaba en una reunión en Seattle, pero mamá, no la veía por ningún lado, solo oía a mi hermano y sus amigos en su habitación. Tome muchos paquetes de golosinas, demasiados diría yo, pero con un día que no hiciera dieta no me caería tan mal.

-Si te comes todo eso engordaras preciosa- murmuro una voz a mis espaldas, me exalte dejando caer todos los dulces, al agacharme a recogerlos lo vi, era Emmett, que irónico simplemente genial.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte visiblemente nerviosa, al habernos agachado a recoger los paquetes estábamos a muy corta distancia.

-bueno tu hermano nos invito ha invitado a quedarnos a estudiar, sabes te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas – inmediatamente baje mi cara, tan nerviosa me encontraba que ya estaba hasta sonrojada.

-Eh…claro- dije tratando de sonar normal, subí las escaleras con aires de grandeza, no quería estar más cerca a este chico, que poco a poco me estaba volviendo loca.

-Nos vemos Rose- dijo en tono burlón, como lo odiaba, pero a la vez amaba esa actitud.

Al perderme de vista de Emmett, mi actitud se volvió muy torpe para mi gusto, un poco menos que la de Bella, como se suponía que me iba a vengar, si su sola presencia me helaba por completo.

-Está bien Rose- dijo Alice cuando entre a la habitación- te veo un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes estoy bien- respondí dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a Bella quien entendió el mensaje, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

Entre películas y dulce, se nos fue el tiempo y el sueño nos estaba venciendo, la primera fue Alice que cayó rendida en la cama.

-Me es tan raro verla así- susurre- tan quietita.

-Lo sé- admitió Bella- vuelvo enseguida, voy al baño.

Hoy la luna brillaba más de lo normal, era tan bello ver como se reflejaba sobre el bosque que logre divisar a lo lejos, Emmett volvió a mi cabeza, porque no podía sacármelo, no podía querer a un ser tan repulsivo, por el solo podía sentir odio y rencor, nada más.

-Rose ven rapido- me susurro Bella cuidando de no despertara Alice, fui a donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte intrigada.

-Edward Cullen me invito a salir- me respondió feliz e ilusionada tratando de omitir gritos de felicidad, rara vez ella actuaba de esa manera- ¿puedes creerlo?

-¡¿Qué?!- susurre sorprendida- Bella como fue eso.

-No lo sé- me respondió- estuvimos hablando un rato y me invito a salir- se sonrojo- lo único es que dije que tu también irías, con Emmett.

Si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora eso era poco comparado con la sensación que mi cuerpo estaba liberando, era como si miles de baldés de agua fría cayeran sobre mí, que digo, baldes no, barriles completos.

-Vamos Rose- puso cara de inocente- hazlo por mí.

No sé por qué diablos lo hice, pero acepte. Eso si no dejaría que Edward le hiciera daño a mi amiga, algo tramaba y tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

* * *

**_Agradecimientos: Rosaliehaledecullen: si yo tambien odio a la zorra esa xD, graciias por tu review. _**

**_Alice Bei fong: gracias por tu review, me alegra muxo de veras._**

**_ALE: sii yo tambien amo ver a jazz asi xD, ya ves me trate de apurar y poner otro capi, mil gracias. _**

**_Lyra Cullen: sii ten por seguro que Rose va a ayudar a Bella, en cuanto a Alice, va a cambiar,gracias por tu review. _**

**_Christti: si estaba desde hace mucho enamorado de ella xD, gacias por tu review._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, de nuevo tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, pues ya casi voy a entrar a estudiar (tristeza total) nos vemos..._**

**_Andree Cullen_**


	5. La cita

**Hola de nuevo gente preciosa, vengo de nuevo con otro capítulo más, Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo cree la trama.**

**Capitulo 05**

**"La cita"**

**Emmett pov**

¡Oh Dios mío!, Rose se veía tremendamente sexy con esa pijama y cuando se sonrojo… ¡wow! Como podía existir tanta belleza, definitivamente esa mujer me traía loco, no era solo su escultural figura, era todo, su inteligencia, agresividad, esa melodiosa voz, y esa angelical risa, que dejaba embobado a cualquiera. Si mi influencia sobre "sabelotodo-Edward" funcionaba, tendría una cita con Rosalie.

Al subir las escaleras, Edward estaba hablando con horro… digo Bella en el pasillo, así que el niño bueno estaba a punto de jugar con los sentimientos de esa chica, que a leguas se notaba que estaba enamorada de él. Con sigilosos pasos entre a la habitación de Jasper, la chica ni cuenta se dio.

-Sabes lo que Edward está haciendo con Bella- aquello no era una pregunta, susurro Jasper.

-Claro que si- sonreí maliciosamente- esta enamorando más de lo que ya esta ala pobre Isabella.

-Umm- se quedo pensativo- Cuidado con esa chica, es la protegida de Rose- me advirtió en un tono serio.

-Bahh- hice una mueca.

En parte era verdad, desde que Rosalie se había hecho amiga de Bella, las humillaciones habían reducido indudablemente, me recordaba cuando Ángel era protegida por su hermano.

**Edward pov**

_Vamos hermano, demuestra que no eres solo un niñito cobarde que se esconde tras una máscara, muéstranos tu lado malo, enamora a Isabella Swan, hazla tu novia, eso sí debes dejar a la cotorra Stanley. Si lo haces no serás mas "nerd-Edward"_

Era solo una provocación, una de tantas que Emmett solía hacerme, entonces ¿Por qué le seguí el juego esta vez?, ya lo hiciste, ni modo de echarte para atrás.

-Entonces Bella, mañana paso por ti a las 19:00 hrs ¿te parece?- le dije.

-Eh…si- me respondió con timidez- te estaré esperando.

-Adios Bella- le di un leve beso en la mejilla

La estaba ilusionando de mas, a leguas se notaba lo mucho que le gustaba, estaba jugando con ella y también con Jessica, aunque siendo sincero lo mejor era que nuestra relación se acabara.

**********

**Rosalie pov**

Edward y Emmett nos habían llevado a una feria, la lucecitas alegres, el ruido de los juegos mecánicos y juegos artificiales al aire lograron sacarme una risita inocente, cuanto me divertía en estos lugares de niña. Pronto Edward y Bella se perdieron, dejándonos a Emmett y a mí a solas.

-Vente Rose, tengo que dar en el blanco- dijo emmett emocionado, tomándome de una mano y jalándome desprevenida hacia los juegos de "tiro al blanco"

-Oye oso, ten más cuidado, no todos somos de tu magnitud- le grite algo molesta.

-Umm…-una sonrisa se marco en sus labios, dejando ver esos hermosos hoyuelos que tanto me gustaban- Voy a ganarme eso para ti- dijo señalando un oso de peluche con un corazón en el vientre.

-¿Un oso?- pregunte confundida.

-Si, así tendrás un recuerdo de mí. Tu gran oso- me respondió sonriente.

-Ya quisieras serlo- repuse en un tono arrogante.

Su puntería era totalmente magnifica, solo fue atinar y listo. En cuestión de segundos ya había ganado el oso de peluche.

-Que decías querida- alardeo con el oso en manos, bufe. –Como sea tómalo, es un obsequio- enfurruñada lo tome y me fui hacia la heladería, el me siguió en silencio pero con esa risita burlona que a ratos me irritaba.

Habían pasado minutos sin hablarnos, no sabía el motivo, pero detestaba no hablar con Emmett.

-Sabes cómo lo llamare- murmure mientras me sentaba en un banco.

-No…- me respondió- Fresa o chocolate- me dijo mientras sostenía dos grandes helados- acaso será "el gran Emmett"- me respondió mientras mostraba sus grandes músculos, no pude evitar reírme.

-Con ganas, fresa por favor- repuse entre risas- se llamara Emmy Dee- Emmett hizo una mueca.

-Oye es un nombre muy fresa- replico en tono infantil.

-Oh, y adivinaste su sabor de helado favorito, el de fresa- bromee.

-Claro- dijo en tono irónico- pero él es un guerrero, no un bebé.

-Claro que es un bebé, no le ves la cara- murmure- Es demasiado tierno, como quien lo gano- me quede helada, que estupidez acababa de decir.

-En serio te parezco tierno- dijo en tono burlón.

-Oye tu…- no me dejo terminar la frase, puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-Rose, que no es obvio, me gustas, no como un simple capricho- nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, me perdí en esa hermosa mirada que me llevaba ida y vuelta al cielo.- no sé si es amor, pero me traes loco.

-¿Y Lauren?- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-Ella, en un tiempo la quise, pero ya no- tomo aire- si tú me dices que si aceptas ser mi novia, la dejaría ahora mismo, ¿Rose quieres ser mi novia?

Sonreí sinceramente nuca nadie me había hablado de esa forma. Vamos Rosalie ¡despierta! Es Emmett Cullen, el chico que más te hizo sufrir. Acababa de darme la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme, lo enamoraría. Jajaja que risa das Rose, dijo una voz al fondo de mi cabeza, le dirás que si porque lo quieres, eso aunque lo negara era verdad.

-Si Emmett, quiero ser tu novia- acepte entrecerrando los ojos, una sonrisa se volvió a formar en su rostro.

-No te vas a arrepentir- me susurro al oído.

-Más te vale- replique, ambos reímos.

Lentamente sus labios se pegaron a los míos, con un suave movimiento nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, haciendo de este beso la más perfecta danza. Instintivamente mis manos fueron a su cuello, entrelace mis manos en sus rizos castaños, el me tomo de la cintura. Nos olvidamos del mundo entero ahí solo éramos el y yo. Aunque me mintiera lo amaba, adoraba a un ser que se suponía que debía odiar. Al separarnos nos tomamos de la mano y disfrutamos de la feria, era increíble pero esta cita había sido la más hermosa en toda mi vida.

-Sabes Rose, jamás pensé que esto pasaría así- susurro mi ahora novio, cuando me dejo en casa.- soy muy afortunado al tenerte.-beso la punta de mi nariz y yo sonreí.

-Te quiero Emmett- dije sinceramente.

- Y yo a ti Rose- me respondió.

Nos bajamos del jeep y me acompaño hasta la entrada de casa.

-Mañana le terminare a Lauren, te lo prometo.- me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Te Creo- fue lo único que pude decir, era tan reconfortante estar entre sus fuertes brazos, en estos mismos momentos me estaba debatiendo si dejar a un lado mi estúpida venganza.

-Te veo mañana, adios preciosa- me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Adios.- le dije despidiéndolo con las manos.

Entre a casa eran más o menos las 22:00 hrs, todos estaban en la sala y charlaban animadamente, había una suave vos raramente familiar.

-Hija mía- me saludo mamá- mira quien ha venido y para quedarse- una gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro…

-Veraaaa- grite frenéticamente mientras le daba un gran abrazo a mi mejor amiga.

Las cosas empezaban a mejorar en mi vida, ojala no fueran un espejismo.

* * *

**_Agradecimientos: RosalieHaledeCullen, Christti, Luna-Tsuki-Chachi y ALE._**

**_(respuesta reviews anonimos) _**

**_ALE: Sii normalmente me encanta escribir de Rose, como una buena persona, es mi personaje favorito, muchas gracias por tus reviews y tu opinion, me alegran xD, besos._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en proximo probablemente hare un pov de Lauren, donde hara algo para fastidiar a Rose, se llamara "secretos"_**

**_Muchisimas a las personas que leen, me poner en sus favoritos y sobre todo las que dejan sus reviews, me alegra saber que alguien lee la historia, nos vemos..._**

**_Andree Cullen._**


	6. Amor

**Ola! ¿Qe tal? bien creo que he vuelto, debo disculparme por demorarme pero en realidad fueron muchas cosas las Qe me han pasado, soy adolescente apenas tengo14 y me estoii descubriendo como saben los problemas nunca faltan y muchas cosas me deprimieron y no pude escribir pero debe saber que amo esta pagina, a twilight y sobre todo escribir por eso volvi una disuclpa a todos lo Qe me leen espero Qe lo sigan haciendo, y a los Qe nos muchisimas grzz por leerme. iben eso era todo =)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo cree la trama.**

**Capitulo 06**

"**Amor"**

**Emmett pov**

De veras era un sujeto afortunado, mi novia era nada más y nada menos que Rosalie Hale, la chica más hermosa e inteligente que había en mi vida, aun así el recuerdo de la dulce e inocente Ángel no lograba salir de mi cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ambas parecían ser una sola, ¡que locuras pensaba a ratos!

Aunque con Rose definitivamente estaba tocando el cielo en un viaje de una rápida ida y una muy lentas venida, he de admitir que solo buscaba en ella un poco de diversión, pero ahora… me traía loco y mucho mas, era la única mujer que me había puesto los pies sobre la tierra, simplemente perfecta. En cuanto a Lauren, bueno ella para nada era mi tipo, siendo sincero le terminaría miles de veces por rose, cuanto fuera necesario.

Antes de entrar a mi segunda clase, fui a buscar a Lauren, no me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla, en el mismo lugar en donde le pedí que saliéramos ahora también terminaríamos, los casilleros.

-Hey Lauren- salude- ¿Qué tal?

-mi emi-dindo- Chillo- que tal bebe ¿pasa algo?-

¡Genial esto sería más complicado de lo que pensé!

-Mira Lauren, debemos hablar de algo sumamente importante- no luz pude ver, per o sentí como mi rostro se tornaba algo serio.

-¿De…?- alzo una de su cejas, un simple gesto de incredulidad.

- Lauren, terminamos. Decidí soltarlo todo de una vez.

-Ok, pero te arrepentirás- replico entre dientes- adiós.

Resople.

Esa mañana termino normalmente, definitivamente romper con Lauren fue lo mejor.

Lauren pov

"Lauren, terminamos"- sus estúpidas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, simplemente era absurdo, nadie dejaba a Lauren Mallory, debía haber una razón pero… ¿Cuál?

-Hay Jess, me siento tan devastada- decía entre llantos a mi amiguis- el no me pudo haber dejado ¡¡a mí!!

No sé qué fue lo que dije pero los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

-Bueno Laurie, hay un rumor por ahí- ¡ahh! Lo sabia chismes, de eso se trataba.- ¿quieres que te lo cuente?

-Vale- chille de nuevo, aparte mis pañuelos se habían acabado y era el único paquete que había en mi rosa y hermosa habitación.

.Emmett sale ahora con Rosalie Hale ¿puedes creerlo?- estaba en shock, mi nariz se había hecho pequeña para tomar el aire que estaba necesitando.

-Jess, Jess-gritaba- no respiro- grite con mi magnífica voz- Dime que eso es mentira.

-No lo sé- me respondió- Mike me dijo que los vio besando se en la cafetería.

Verdad o Rumor, Rosalie Hale pagaría. ¿Cómo? Aun no lo sabía pero algo se me ocurriría, estábamos hablando de la magnífica Lauren Mallory.

Jessica pov

¡Ahh! Estaba harta de los chillidos de Laurie, a veces esa chica era tan molesta hablaba y chilla baba más que un loro, como odiaba esas personas que hablaban y hablaban y esparcen rumores absurdos, deberían ser como yo Jessica Stanley mejor comunicadora de la verdad en la escuela.

En fin Jess a lo que venias, ya era hora de mi delicioso sándwich de Jamón, hasta la mejor amiguis de mundo, ósea yo necesitaba un descanso. Al salir del instituto me encontré a la lagartija de Rosalie Hale y su amiga la nueva Vera, era hora de un nuevo rumor de ellas después del noviazgo de Emmett no había salido otro y eso estaba muy mal, me escondí en la trinchera perfecta ósea un árbol, y el resto solo fue escuchar.

-¿Crees que deba decirle?- pregunto la lagartija.

-Claro, eso está más que obvio ¿no?- le respondió Vera.

-Y cómo quieres que le diga- exclamo exaltada Rosalie- Hola Emmett, yo soy Horrorizela, la chica que tanto humillaste, como ves he cambiado y me hice tu novia para vengarme, pero ahora te quiero y me debato entre venganza o amarte

-Rose ¿quieres calmarte?- le susurro Vera- Podrían oírte.

-Está bien- le respondió Rosalie, un poco calmada.

¡Oh Dios mío! Rosalie Lilian Hale era nada más y nada menos que la chica feíta de la que no s burlábamos tanto, con esto mi amiguis si que se vengaría y bien vengada.

Me dirigí a casa de Laurie y le conté todo obviamente hasta el último detalle.

Rosalie pov.

A pesar de la confusión que estaba pasando en estos momentos, eso no impedía que la felicidad fluyera en mi, definitivamente estaba viviendo el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Que feliz soy- dije con cautela en los pasillos del instituto.

-No eres la única- me susurro al oído una varonil e irresistible vos, solo podía ser la de Emmett.

Me voltee y le abrace por el cuello.

-Ah y ¿Por qué no soy la única?- le pregunte en tono seductor.

-bueno yo también lo soy- me agarro de la cintura acercando su cara a la mía- Tengo a la mujer más hermosa del planeta

Su aliento rozo mi cara, lo inhale sintiéndome la chica mas privilegiada, si no es que lo era ya.

-Ven quiero mostrarte un lugar especial- me tomo de la mano y luego caminamos.

Me sentí en el paraíso, este era un sueño uno muy dulce del cual no quería despertar.

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara al llegar.

-Es… perfecto.- estaba encantada del hermoso lugar que tenia ante mis ojos.

Y era verdad, ¿Cómo podía haber tanta belleza junta? Las montaña eran de un color inmensamente verde adornado por las pequeñas y relucientes flores que lo adornaban, mientras un pequeño lago le complementaba perfectamente su agua brillaba, el paisaje adornaba perfectamente el atardecer que se estaba avecinando

-Me alegra que te guste- Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos- acá vengo cuando necesito pensar. Es un lugar muy hermoso y…- tomo aire- Rose, en verdad te amo y la verdad no sé como demostrártelo realmente, supongo que mostrándome tal y como soy ayudaría

Una lagrima rodo sobre mi mejilla.

-Rose ¿pasa algo?- pude sentir la preocupación de emm.

-No nada emm, estoy bien- dije con una vos ronca mientras me secaba aquella lágrima.

Esto era estúpido, Emmett me amaba de verdad, y yo estaba jugando con él, estaba siendo un monstruo, algo que realmente no era, esto se me estaba saliendo de control. Nos estuvimos abrazados sin decir ni una palabra, realmente no eran necesarias, el tiempo que estuvimos, la verdad no lo sé, no lo tome en cuanta solo sabía que estaba al lado del chico de mis sueños y que debía amarlo y perdonarlo eso era lo que debía hacer.

-Sabes debemos ir de nuevo a una feria- comento emm de regreso a nuestras casas- Quiero montar en la montaña rusa.

-Emm, yo prefiero la acuática- dije en tono divertido.

-Oye esa dañaría mi look- replico tocándose su risos.

-Que haremos "miss Emmett"- bromee

Emmett carcajeo. Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando alguien nos interrumpió

-Vamos Hale si la verdad- chillo Lauren- o debo decir Horrorizela.

Mi cuerpo se paralizo.

-¿Horrorizela?..- pregunto Emmett mirándome confuso.

* * *

**Bien no creo en eso de Qe al tener tantos reviews para continuar, pero si en las personas Qe lo leen asi Qe voy a continuar hasta Qe al menos 7 personas diferentes me comenter y Qe yo sepa Qe la leen, me gusta Qe comenten pues un review es importante para los escritores y no cuesta mucho en cambio hacer un capitulo si, en 5 dias subo capitulo de entre la espada y la pared. Recuerden una disculpa por ausentarme, Bssos.**

**Andree Cullen**


End file.
